Escaped
by Ieesha Lenorma
Summary: A new dragon and it's rider has washed up on the shore of Berk. The only problem she is terrified of everyone and no one can understand what she is saying, what happened to her and why is she determined to keep heading north
1. intro

**I don't know when HTTYD is set but I'm just guessing so don't get angry if you know or don't agree with my guess. I only own my OC and idea**

A dragon and it's rider flew over the ocean. The dragons pearl scales reflecting the moonlight. It glided closer to the ocean struggling to keep in the sky. It's rider was a young girl with red curly hair, green eyes and fair skin covered in freckles, she too was struggling to stay awake after endless hours of flying to escape the tragedy. The dragon skimmed the water splashing the young girl. "Come on, not much further I can see an island up ahead we will stay there the night," she said. The dragon landed on the beach, they walked up the beach just off the sand. The dragons mouth lit up as it prepared to fire, the girl put her hand on the dragons nose shaking her head. The light went away. The girl lay down on the ground curling up into a ball to keep warm. The dragon watched her for a minute until her breathing became steady she has fallen asleep. The dragon lay down beside her curling it's tail around her then putting its wing over her to protect her if it rained then it lay it's head down and it fell asleep.

**Thats just the intro I'll post the 1st chapter soon hopefully**


	2. Chapter 1

**well that took longer than I thought. If you find any spelling errors please point out. enjoy.**

"What's that on the beach?" Said Tuffnut

"It looks like a dragon," said Ruffnut

"Wow, that so new a dragon," said Snotlout sarcastically

"Hey Hiccup it kinda looks like a night fury," said Fishlegs. I finally turned to look at this dragon it did look like a night fury but it's scales had pearly colour. I had never seen this dragon before but the main thing that worried me was the dragon's wing looked like it might be broken, it wasn't folded like the other one and was in an awkward position.

"Come on bud," I said coaxing my night fury Toothless towards it he growled and stayed where he was, "come on," I said again this time toothless moved giving me a you will regret it sounding growl. I landed on the shore my back to the ocean I looked carefully at the dragon it had the same shape as a night fury but this dragon was slightly smaller and had the pearly coloured scales. The dragon was sleeping I could hear Fishlegs and Meatlug behind me. "Hiccup you don't want to wake a sleeping dragon," Fishlegs said

"I know but it's wing looks like it might be broken," I said. I stepped foreword towards the dragon I could hear the other teens and their dragons landing behind me I walked foreword slowly not allowing my attention to be taken off the dragon I saw the dragon's tail flick it must be waking up. The dragon pick up its head it noticed me and gave a low growl shifting it's broken wing around awkwardly. "Don't struggle, I just want to help," I said taking a few steps forward. It growled again it moved around looking like it was trying to stand up. "Shh calm down," I said reaching my hands up trying to show the dragon it could trust me, it made a startled squeak there was a noise from under the dragons wing and a girl shot her self from under it onto the dragons back and it took off.

I ran back to Toothless, he seemed to understand to what I wanted he flew up after the girl and her dragon I saw them they were fast. Flying up to avoid the trees they headed north across the island. The girl looked back then she coaxed her dragon to go faster. It dropped so it just above the trees darting left and right trying to lose me. I aimed and hit the dragon rope tangling around the wings the dragon began to fall through the trees

Toothless and I landed at the site of the crash the girl had gotten free of the ropes and was trying to untie her dragon. "I don't want to hurt you or your dragon," I said approaching her slowly. She turned around to face me drawing a sword from her belt she trembled pointing it at me. I put me hands up in surrender but she still eyed me off as she tried to cut the dragon free. Spines shot through the air and Astrid landed. The girl screamed and her dragon roared trying to free it's self to protect her. Stormfly set off another rounds of spines. One hit the girl in the arm and she yelled out what sounded like a curse in an foreign language the dragon growled again as the girl dropped to the ground. I rushed to towards her picking her up I could tell that the only injury she had was the spine still in her arm and she had just passed out. Her dragon sent out a threatening blast just missing my head. "I don't want to hurt her," I said placing the girl down and standing up to stroke the dragons nose. I didn't try to hurt me but it did growl at me. "We need to get this dragon back to the academy," I said as the others finally arrived

"Bags taking the girl," Snotlout said

"No I'm taking the girl if she wakes she'll jump, I need you to help the others take her dragon back to the academy," I said the boys made a groaning noise

"Do you think she's another Heather?" Said Astrid. I shook my head looking down at the her dragon Toothless was carrying the girl so I couldn't see her from this angle. "I don't think so but I can't be curtain. The way she spoke I didn't understand any of it," I said frowning

"Neither but I think I heard the word Viking," Astrid looked at me I could see the academy ahead.

The dragon was placed in a cage as much as I cringed at the idea it was still dangerous and until we worked out what the girl was up to. She too was placed in a cell. I sat in a chair watching her as she slept trying to piece together what had happened. The girl herself had frizzy red hair, fair skin and freckles. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. The collar, hem and ends of the long selves were lace. The dress wasn't too white anymore it had stains of brown, red, green and was soaked with water. "Hiccup, Astrid said you found something," Stoick, my father, said as he came in. He took a look at her. "She's certainly no Viking, she's a hiccup like you," he said. I hadn't noticed it till he said that she was extremely skinny, her cheeks were sunken her arms and legs looked like skin and bone even with the dress on you see her ribs. I rolled her over and sure enough you could see her spine clearly. "Dad we should get her something to eat," I said sounding more concerned than I meant. "I'll go get something," dad said he left me alone with her. I watch her again considering if I should wake her or not. The girl cringed in her sleep then she started to thrash around her arm hit the wall hard it sounded as if her arm broke. She woke, sat up clutching her arm. She looked at me. "Viking," she spat the word as if it was poison.

"I want to help you," I said standing up slowly. She started screaming words I had never heard before. I slowly walked towards her she backed up against the wall fear completely covered her green eyes. Dad burst in and stood front of me protecting me. The girl was screaming louder but just screams tears were rolling down her face her body was trembling. She looked like she was going to pass again. "Dad out," I yelled over her screaming.

"But she'll hurt you," dad began to argue

"She's absolutely terrified and too weak to hurt me," I yelled. Dad left. The girl stopped screaming instead she was sobbing loudly. I walked slowly over to her I gently but firmly grabbed the arm she hit it looked broken, the bone hadn't broken the skin but it was jutting out and looked really painful.

"I'll get Gobber to look at that he should be able to help you," I said it slowly not sure if she could understand me. Dad returned with the food he didn't enter he just knocked and left the food.

I grabbed the food I sat down next to her. She looked greedily at the food she didn't make a move at it. "It's safe to eat see," I said taking a small mouthful fish. She licked her lips she reached out with her good arm but as she let go of the bad one she winced in pain. She quickly return her good arm to supporting the bad. I cut up the fish and feed it to her she ate hungrily but as skinny and as hungry she was she barely managed half the fish before she won't eat anymore. "You should rest now I'll go get Gobber," I stood up, put the fish to the side. She sat there I motioned for her to lie down she did.

I left her to sleep. I went straight to the forge. Gobber as usual was working on some sort of weapon. "What can I do for you Hiccup?" He said cheerfully.

"I need someone to put an arm back in place and something to hold it there while it heals," I explained.

"I can do that for you, which arm is it?" He responded

"Good, the left arm on the girl we found on the beach this morning," I said

"Okay I'll just get some stuff you go get Stoick he should be able to put back in place," he said throwing things around looking for something. Dad was at the great hall doing chief stuff. "How's the girl?" He asked

"She broke her arm and we need your help to put it back in place," I said

"How did she do that?" He asked

"She hit her arm against the wall," I answered

"Why did she do that?" He asked

I rubbed my forehead annoyed that this was going nowhere. He gave me a smile "I'll help," he said in obvious delight of my frustration.

It wasn't until I was almost back to the girl that I realised what I done, she freaked out with Dad how would she react with Gobber.

"She's not a pretty is she," Gobber said

"No she's not, she kinda reminds me of a southerner but would one of them be doing all the way up in Berk," Dad said. The girl was looking up at them whimpering slightly fear consumed her green eyes. "Stop it you're scaring her," I said moving towards the terrified girl.

"Do you reckon you could distract her Hiccup," Gobber said I nodded and sat down next to the girl. My eyes took great care to avoid her arm just looking at it made me feel sick. The girl seemed more scared of my Dad and Gobber than her arm she kept muttering the same thing over and over again the only word I could understand was Vikings. "I'm Hiccup this is Stoick and this is Gobber pointing to each one in turn, what's you're name?" She looked up at me her head tilted to the side a bit reminding of a confused dragon. I repeated the sentence this time pointing at her when I asked her, her name, "Rhi Rhiannon," she mumbled

"What sort of name is that?" Gobber said tying the sling around her arm.

**hope you enjoyed **


End file.
